Heretofore, disc brakes have been provided with anti-rattle springs to eliminate noise generated by the clanging of a friction element against a caliper, piston, or torque member, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,166. These springs have required modification of the friction elements to provide for attachment of the springs or have complicated the assembly of the disc brake as the springs generally bias the pair of friction elements into engagement with the caliper.